1. Invention Field
The present invention relates to bag dispensing systems, and particularly to a bag and system for dispensing self-opening thermoplastic bags or the like from a stack of bags. The present system is configured such that it may be utilized with a variety of off-the-shelf rack configurations, and to provide optimal characteristics for dispensing bags one at a time, while further providing a system wherein the bag to be dispensed may be retained in an open position, to allow for the loading thereof with contents for carrying, such as purchased goods or the like. The system is further configured such that the loaded bag, when dispensed, draws the next bag in the stack forward into an open loading position such that it is ready to be loaded with goods without further manipulation by the attendant.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention teaches the utilization of a star, X, or cross configured punch applied to the handle area of the bags as a pack in such a manner as provide a punched region in the pack, to hold said handles together for handling of the bag pack, and for facilitating opening of the next bag in the stack on the rack, when a loaded bag is removed.
2. General Background Discussion
Although the prior art has contemplated literally hundreds of various designs for bags and bag dispensing systems, relatively few have proved easily implemented and few yet have proved consistent in performance.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,123,145 Huang et al May 25, 1993 5,183,158 Boyd et al Feb 02, 1993 5,014,852 Herrington et al May 14, 1991 4,989,732 Smith Feb 05, 1991 4,676,378 Baxley et al Jun 30, 1987 4,562,925 Pistner Jan 07, 1986 3,869,065 Wang Mar 04, 1975 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,989,732 and 5,183,158 to Mobil Oil Corporation teaches a self opening bag system wherein there is contemplated a thermoplastic bag pack having handles emanating from opposing sides of a bag mouth, wherein there is provided a pressure bonded area of the pack, such that the plastic film of the bags are in "face to face" engagement between the top and base of the handles, and beneath the medial area of the bag mouth.
The Mobil patents are distinguishable from the present invention, as they contemplate a non-permeating engagement of the film in the various layers of plastic forming the bag pack. Further, unlike the Mobil patents, the present invention does not require pressure-bonding below the mouth of the bags, as is specifically contemplated, and believed required, for the Mobil system to work.
Unlike Mobil, the present systems punch configuration for providing a permeated, releasible pressure bond provides sufficient releasable binding of the film layers to draw the next bag open for dispensing, with the removal of the full bag from the rack, without the necessity of the medial pressure bond below the bag mouth as in '732, as well as a separate pressure bond at the base of the bag and pack, as contemplated and claimed in '158.